


Luffy's Plan

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Law's NEVER going to trust Luffy's plan ever again, Luffy shouldn't be a planner, M/M, One-Shot, WTF, crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Luffy has a plan. Yes, LUFFY came up with a plan. However, Law does not want to agree to it. [Crack-fic]





	Luffy's Plan

“Torao, I have a plan!” Luffy told Law.

Law stopped in his tracks. “What did you say?”

“I have a plan,” Luffy repeated.

Law pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “Repeat what you just said.

“Geez Torao, are you losing your hearing?” Luffy asked. “I have a plan,”

_“You,”_ Law pointed at his ally. “Have a _plan?_ ”

“Yeah,” Luffy grinned. “It’s a great plan too!”

“You, as in the guy who can’t even say my last name correctly, have a plan?”

“Yep!”

Law took a deep breath. “Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this?”

“So here’s the plan…” After a few seconds, Law’s eyes widened.

“**** NO!”

“Torao, trust me!”

“I REFUSE!”

“But you want to defeat Mingo, right?”

“…”

XXX

“What do you think they’re arguing about down there?” Doflamingo asked from the palace’s rooftop, taking a sip from his drink.

“Behehehe, probably who gets to die first,” Trebol laughed.

After another minute of arguing, Law gave in. “FINE! BUT IF THIS DOESN’T WORK, I’M KILLING YOU BEFORE I KILL DOFLAMINGO!”

A few seconds later, Law and Luffy arrived to the roof. “Room, Shambles!” Law appeared in front of Doflamingo.

“Fufufu,” Doflamingo grinned. “So, what’s this plan Mugiwara came up with? Sacrificing you in order to run?”

“Just shut up!” Law pulled Doflamingo towards him.

They kissed.

Both Doflamingo and Trebol were shocked. While they were trying to register what the hell Law was doing, Luffy got into Gear Fourth. “Now Torao!”

Law pulled away and switched places with Luffy. Luffy used King Kong Gun and punched Doflamingo, sending him flying.

“DAMN IT MUGIWARA! IT DIDN’T ONE SHOT HIM!” Law yelled, realizing Doflamingo was still conscious.

“Behehehe, now we know the real reason you hate Doffy!” Trebol laughed. “You’re jealous of all the women he has with him!”

“SHUT UP! IT WAS MUGIWARA’S PLAN!” Law snapped, red as ketchup. “DIE TREBOL! GAMMA KNIFE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Umm…Luffy’s not allowed to make plans anymore…


End file.
